Generally, solar cell modules are constituted from a solar cell panel and a frame member that holds this solar cell panel. As frame members used for such a solar cell module, members with various structures are known.
As the structure of the frame member, a frame member is known that has a structure provided with an outer wall perpendicularly formed along one side of the solar cell panel, and a solar cell panel holding unit that is horizontally formed at the upper part of this outer wall, and that has a U-shaped cross section.
By inserting a side of the solar cell panel into the inside of the U shape of the solar cell panel holding unit whose cross section is U-shaped, the frame member sandwiches the solar cell panel from above and below, forming a solar cell module.
Further, in order to fix a solar cell module in an installation place, the frame member is provided with a bottom piece that horizontally projects at the lower edge of the outer wall of this frame member. As a solar cell module using such a frame member, various modules have been conventionally known (see FIGS. 1 to 3 of Patent Document 1, for example).
With the solar cell module described in Patent Document 1, a bottom piece provided at the lower edge of a frame member used for this solar cell module projects from the lower edge of the frame member toward the outer side, which is opposite the solar cell panel side (inner side).
Note that in this specification, for solar cell modules that hold the periphery of a solar cell panel using a frame member, it is assumed that the “inner side” means the “side in the direction where the solar cell panel is located”, and the “outer side” means the side opposite this “inner side”, that is, the “side in the direction opposite the direction where the solar cell panel is located”.    Patent document 1: JP H9-96071A